


little will  fanart

by salaino2017



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chest Hair, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Little Will, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, very stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salaino2017/pseuds/salaino2017
Summary: a literally "little"will,and his daddy hannibal.very stupid little drawings





	1. Chapter 1

 tiny tiny will sleeping on daddy mads


	2. daddy hannibal's chest hair garden

 

 

 

 


	3. dish is ready

            


	4. little dancer

                                                             


	5. a warm bath

                                             

 

 

 

                                              

 

                                              


	6. round will

                                               this is insane hahaha   

                                                


	7. little will got new puppies

                                                     


	8. prince will and his cannibal pilot

                                         


	9. will vs Q

 

 


	10. little will vs baymax

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. being naughty

                            


	12. chest hair2

                                                                    

 

 

                                                                               


	13. chest hair 3

                                                       

 

                                                        

                                                        

 

 

                                                    mads' tree-shape chest hair

                                                    


	14. hard working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just cann't keep my hands off mads' chest hair.  
> so is little will


	15. little will got a massage

                                                              

 

                                                              

 

                                                             


	16. poor little will

evil hannibal:

he's so fat now,he will be fat enough to eat in a few day.

hahaha(evil laugh)

how should i cook him? roast ?or make him a delicious soup?

little will:

knows nothing about the danger.yawn happily.


	17. torture of little will

                                 

                                    

                                                 


	18. bomb!

                                                        little will used as a weapon by the evil artist(dont worry about litte will ,he's too fat and elasticity too get hurt)

                           


	19. a little will bookmarker

                                                this my design :P

                                                 

 


	20. Chapter 20

inspired by sku7313977's fabulous work" seeing double",in which poor will was manipulated by hannibal for a long time,then fucked by hannibal's nigel as soon as they met.(poor hanni)

this is my version of the  story:hannibal make a  delicious meal,dont want to eat it too soon and play the food.so his brother nigel grab the  chance and eat little will :p

 


	21. Chapter 21

illustrated for trr_rr's adorable fic" synchronize"

nigel and adam went  to visit adam's cousin will and hannibal.the next morning ,when nigel wake up ,he saw two sweet omegas "nuzzling and playing with each other like kittens".that's too cute,make my heart melt,so i draw this(sorry for my stupid english, hope you unstand what i say.)

                                                             

                                                              

 


	22. domestic murder family

some dometic murder family

1,will:hanni, i have a nightmair of hobbs again .....

2.abby(sleeping beside hannibl):me too!  
will:abby?(didn't expect her being there)  
hannibal never had nightmair lecter is a bit annoyed

3.hannibal:maybe it's time to change for a bigger bed.  
as a man of his late mid-age.hannibal can hardly fall asleep again when waked up like that.so everyone had insomnia.


	23. so many...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will gahram in diffrent size,i donnt know what i'm draying .think they are like totoro.  
>  and a single .happy new year.

 


End file.
